


Welcome Distraction

by blustersquall



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Partly Clothed Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break sounded good at the time. His neck was aching, his hand cramped from the dozens of reports he’d written that day. Five minutes wouldn’t hurt. Five minutes turned to ten. Then ten to fifteen. Half an hour of walking the battlements, of suggestive looks and gestures that were hardly innocent and his body was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Some short, no context smut for practice and for fun! Enjoy!

Cullen wasn’t sure exactly how he came to be in the position he was now with the Inquisitor. It seemed like one moment she came to his office, distracting him and suggesting he take a break, the next he had her pinned against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. The time in between was little more than a blur that, right now, his hazy mind could not recall.

A break sounded good at the time. His neck was aching, his hand cramped from the dozens of reports he’d written that day. Five minutes wouldn’t hurt. Five minutes turned to ten. Then ten to fifteen. Half an hour of walking the battlements, of suggestive looks and gestures that were hardly innocent and his body was on fire, burning with hunger, by the time they returned to his office.

As soon as the western office door was shut he had her pinned against the wall. Lips claiming hers, hands grasping and squeezing where ever he could find purchase. He found his desires were matched by hers. She returned his kisses with as much fever and desperation, fingers tangling within his hair and her breath hitching each time his touches grew more intimate.

The doors were unlocked, there was no telling how long they would remain undisturbed and with his cock straining against his small clothes and leathers, Cullen wasted no time on preamble or tormenting her. Not when she was writhing against him, grinding her pelvis against his erection.

“Cullen…” Nevena groaned, grappling with one hand for purchase on his shoulder. Her teeth closed around the lobe of his ear sending a pleasant shudder down Cullen’s spine. “ _Fuck me, Cullen_ –” She was begging. Maker, he loved when she begged; it made his cock harder and his coherent thoughts flutter away.

“I need to put you down.” Cullen rasped back, stealing a breath before her mouth came to claim his in a hard kiss. He squeezed her back side for good measure as he lowered her until her feet touched the floor. As soon as she was steady her hands went to the front of his leather breeches and her shaking fingers began to unbuckle his belt. Cullen chuckled against her mouth, her desperation amused him slightly. She was always grabby and easily frustrated after time apart - now was no exception.

He mimicked her actions, his fingers tangling in the laces of her buckskin trousers and untying them with quicker fingers than hers. He was familiar with how she tied them now, it took him no time to get them loose enough to slide his bare hand between the fabric and her mound. She gasped and shuddered, her hands pausing when his fingers slipped between her wet folds. Her hand wrapped around his wrist and she guided him closer, eyelids fluttering closed when he stroked the tip of his middle finger over her clit.

“Mhm…” Nevena arched her head back and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Cullen repeated the motion, moving his finger a little faster and beginning to rotate it. Kissing her throat, Cullen could feel her pulse racing and suckled. He nipped with his teeth, rocking his hips into her hand still positioned at the front of his trousers. He was hinting and the slight friction gave him a brief respite from the ache of his cock.

Nevena parted her legs further as he worked his hand back and forth between her thighs. His thumb replaced his finger, circling and nudging her clit to illicit soft moans from her mouth. Stroking his fingers along her slit, he slowly eased his middle finger inside her, pausing when she clenched around the intrusion.

“Notyourfingers.” Hissed Nevena, her voice almost hoarse. She darted her head forward to kiss him again, hard, biting down on his bottom lip as she drew away. “I want _you_ inside me.” She growled hotly against his mouth.

“Then help me.” He spoke with his hardest voice, one he used for recruits and training, knowing she would follow his instruction. Nevena’s eyes flickered open, vaguely glancing around until she met his gaze. “Undo my trousers.” He ordered. His heart thudded at the back of his throat as she resumed the task of unlacing him. His cock was pressing against his clothing, almost painfully, every tiny brush of her hands and he strained even more. He could feel a dampness in his small clothes from his precum. If she took much longer he wouldn’t last. He pressed down on her clit and a shuddering groan fell from Nevena’s lips. _“Faster._ Use both hands.”

She complied with a small nod.

As she worked his trousers loose, Cullen used his free hand to pull and yank her own clothing down her thighs. Cool air hit his burning skin like a splash of freezing water, and Cullen shivered at the sensation. His cock stood straight, now free from its prison of garments and throbbed when Nevena wrapped a hand around its girth and stroked him.

Cullen’s vision went a little misty and he pressed her face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. She circled her thumb over the sensitive head and he bucked his hips, moaning into her skin. He would come before long if she continued the way she was now, and that would not be a fitting end for either of them.

With both hands, Cullen pushed her trousers as far as he could reach, down to her knees. Nevena did the rest, toeing a boot off and kicking one leg free of her trousers and small clothes. Cullen inhaled deeply, he could smell how aroused she was, a scent which only increased his craving for her. He grabbed her thighs, lifted one leg from the floor so she could hook it around his hip and then the other. Supporting her weight in his arms, Cullen groaned when she guided his cock towards her heat and he slid inside her with ease.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nevena grunted as she kissed him, winding her arms around his neck.

“My thoughts exactly.” Cullen replied, smirking against her lips while starting to rock his hips. A rough groan rumbled through him when she crossed her ankles behind his back, inviting him deeper inside her. “ _Maker_ , but you feel wonderful.”

Teased and pushed to breaking point, he lost his normal slow speed and deliberate tenderness, instead pounding into her until he could only hear her broken groans and the sound of skin smacking skin. He pressed his fingers into the flesh of her ass, squeezing and groping while she arched into him beautifully. Her own fingers tangled within his hair and grappled, desperate for a hold whenever his cock hit her at the most perfect spot.

“Shit– _Cullen-_!” Nevena’s voice rose a few notches. She raked her fingers through his hair, fingernails against his scalp causing a pleasant quiver to rush all throughout his body. “Faster, _fuck me, faster.”_ Cullen covered her mouth with one hand; immediately she bit down and began to suckle on the end of his thumb, muffling her voice a little.

Her muscles constricted and tightened around his cock. Cullen’s head was already spinning but at that, his mind went utterly blank beyond the delicious sensations and sounds accosting him. He drove himself faster, harder, his thumb in Nevena’s mouth was no longer enough to keep her voice down but he didn’t much care. Cullen grunted and moaned into the curve of her neck, his voice rising with hers. Anyone walking nearby would know what they were doing, but it didn’t matter to him at that moment.

 _“Fuckfuck– Rightthere–”_ Nevena clasped her hands behind Cullen’s neck as she arched her head back, a strained cry stuttering from her lips as her body shuddered and squeezed. Cullen came moments later, burying himself inside her and his face into his neck. His muscles spasmed, the building tension inside him snapping like a string.

Cullen was still a few moments, breathing quick, shallow breaths as he came down from the dizzying height sex with Nevena always sent him on. Nevena’s chest rose and fell just as quickly, and she littered his face with soft, reaffirming kisses full of raw, unflinching affection that Cullen was still getting used to. Her grabbing fingers were replaced with gentle stroking and his hair being delicately curled around her digits. Cullen smiled into the kisses she placed on his lips, sighing as he slipped out of her and gently deposited her on to her feet.

He kept his hands at her hips, holding her steady when she wobbled. Minutes of kissing, of intimate murmurs, and gentleness passed before either of them considered cleaning themselves up or returning their dishevelled clothing to its rightful place on their bodies. When the time came, Cullen laced his trousers and buckled his belt while Nevena pulled her trousers and discarded boot back on. She ran her fingers through her hair and joined Cullen in his lap when he all but melted into the seat behind his desk. His arms went around her instinctively, and he pressed kisses along her jawbone and the hollow of her throat.

“Well…” Cullen said slowly, blinking hard to get his mind straight. “That was… bracing.”

“You don’t mind that I came to distract you, do you?” Nevena asked, tilting her head to one side. Cullen noticed a bright red mark where he bit and suckled on her neck. He ran his fingers along it, his face hardening a little. He would undoubtedly receive an earful from Josephine about it. Marks like that gave noble visitors the wrong impression, _apparently_. Nevena touched where the mark was, a brow quirking on her face. Cullen took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“You can distract me whenever you like.” Cullen said, smiling and kissing her knuckles. “You’re a very welcome distraction.”

Nevena positively beamed. “What did I distract you from?”

“Letters. Requests.” Cullen gestured at his desk. “Nothing very interesting, I’m afraid.”

“Hm…” Nevena hummed thoughtfully. “Looks like some more arrived while we were… otherwise occupied.” She pointed at the eastern door.

A handful of papers sat underneath the door frame having been slipped beneath by someone at some point. Nevena began to laugh, burying her face in Cullen's neck, while he groaned and pushed his face into one hand rotating his thumb and forefinger across his temple.

He would never live this one down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
